<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cozy down with you by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974810">cozy down with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David takes a moment to reflect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cozy down with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. &lt;3 Heed pairings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The David from 5 years ago would have never imagined he’d be here.</p>
<p>Warm and cozy under a blanket.</p>
<p>Resting on a sofa in his quaint cottage.</p>
<p>His head snuggled on Patrick’s chest.</p>
<p>Popcorn and wine inches away.</p>
<p>Watching a romcom and sighing happily as they bicker lovingly and get their act together.</p>
<p>Listening to the rhythmic beat of the love of his life’s heart under him.  </p>
<p>The David of 5 years ago would have cried and pretended this scene wasn’t what he wanted when in reality that’s all he did.</p>
<p>David is so glad he’s not that guy anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>